<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little after work by Anime_Girl1303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742432">Little after work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303'>Anime_Girl1303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikan’s little space with Ibuki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, F/F, Little Tsumiki Mikan, caregiver Mioda Ibuki, non-sexual little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan has a stressful day at work and Ibuki helps her feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikan’s little space with Ibuki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little after work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Mikan’s regression is strictly non sexual and is a coping mechanism⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikan sighed and pulled out her keys she had just finished an 10 hour shift and she was tired, Hungry and missing her girlfriend. He unlocked the door and walked in with a smile. “Ibuki?”  </p><p>“In here!” Came a from the kitchen, “I’m making some food for you I knew you were coming home.” </p><p>Mikan put her small bag down next door to the door and wander to the kitchen. “Thank you I could’ve made myself food.” She said and started put the end of thumb into her mouth. </p><p>“Feeling small are we?” Ibuki turned around taking her eyes off the pot of Macaroni and cheese she was making. </p><p>“Yeah and your making that isn’t helping.” Mikan blushed in softly in embarrassment. </p><p>“You’ve had a long shift I thought you’d either be little or want one of your favorite foods... Oh! And I left out comfy clothes for you and all your clean Paci’s are in your little box the rest are in here to be cleaned.”</p><p>“You’re the best... do you know that? You’re always taking care of me and making sure I get rest and food.” Mikan hugger Ibuki from behind who in return turned and kissed her head. </p><p>“Now go change food is almost ready!” Ibuki pouted at her. “And I’ll make sure it’s not too hot and I’m hungry now so I’m going to eat some now go.” Ibuki booped her nose. </p><p>Mikan giggled a little and nodded. “Little time!”  She skipped off into their bedroom and put the pastel purple oversized hoodie a pair of matching comfy shorts a pair of pink thigh high socks. Ibuki put her plates of food on the coffee table Mikans was on Disney Princess table with a baby spoon and baby fork. </p><p>“Sweetheart? Food is ready.” Ibuki came into their bedroom and gave Mikan a pink cat plushie while Mikan picked out a Paci, she eventually settled on a pastel purple one that said ‘little princess’ on it with a cute little pink rabbit. </p><p>“Food!” Mikan giggled  “Yum yum time.” </p><p>Ibuki put her hand on Mikans head and ruffled her hair. “That’s right sweetheart it’s yum yum time.” Ibuki took Mikans hand and sat her on the couch and took out her Paci and put it in the table. </p><p>“Yum yum.” Mikan said again and took her spoon and ate a big spoonful with a smile. </p><p>“Is it good?” Ibuki asked with a mouthful of food. </p><p>Mikan pouted at her. “Bad!” </p><p>“Bad?” Ibuki laughed a little and titled her head slightly. “Why?” </p><p>“Mou... full mouth!” She continued to pout but put another spoonful in her mouth anyway. </p><p>“Oh sorry sweetheart I tell you not to do that but I go and do it anyway.” Ibuki rubbed the back of her neck with a chuckled. “Do you want to watch a film?” </p><p>“Anna!” Mikan’s face lit up and she sat up. </p><p>“Number 1 or 2?” </p><p>“Two!” </p><p>“Of course it’s your favorite huh?” </p><p>Mikan nodded and ate the last bite of her food. “Yum yum!” </p><p>Ibuki looked over and shook her head. “Silly you got food on your face.” Ibuki grabbed a tissue from the small box they keep next to the couch just incase Mikan makes a mess when they eat and wiped it off. </p><p>“Uh oh.” Mikan giggled. </p><p>“No baby not uh oh it’s all clean.” Ibuki grabbed their plates and put the tissue onto her empty plate and took both plates into the kitchen she sat them on the counter making a mental note to clean them up later when Mikan had fallen asleep. Ibuki sat back down next to Mikan and pulled Mikan closer so Mikan’s head was tucked under Ibuki’s head. </p><p>“Aaah.” Mikan opened her mouth and looked up Ibuki. </p><p>Ibuki smiled and shook her head and grabbed Mikan’s Paci and popped it into her mouth and kissed her head  “better?” </p><p>Mikan nodded her head only half paying attention because she was too focused on the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>